100 Prompts Challenge
by Phoenix0192
Summary: A drabble challenge set by writergirl99 also am using it to improve my writing skills, will also include most of the main char's but will be focusing of Yugi and Yami Yugi, RATED T TO BE SAFE
1. Disclaimer

Hello all,

Now I know that I have still yet to finish Sands of Egypt, and Terminal, however I am having major writers block on both of them, so this is my solution. I am going to be doing a drabble challenge set by a friend of mine writergirl99

In each one I am going to be trying out different parts of writing in which I struggle, please review and let me know how you think I did, this is as much to improve my technical skills as it is to help directly with the stories I am writing at the moment (so you may see snippets of the characters from each story, as well as... perhaps... preview scenes to see what people think)

I will be writing two of these and splitting the prompts 50/50 (roughly) inorder to practise with my Doctor who characterisations...

Anyway, the prompt for each drabble will be in the chapter title, and I will also list what area I am trying to improve in the authors' note at the beginning.

NOTE: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Doctor Who this is purely a fan based collection of stories (also if is actually registered as a fan base... are these disclaimers really necessary?)

Thank you all for reading

Phoenix


	2. Lust

To improve: Dialogue between two characters.

* * *

><p>Lust<p>

* * *

><p>We forget the dangers of pushing a man to his limits. It is not a force to be trifled with lightly and to isolate is to amplify... and if that was true, they why was he here?<p>

Want was a hard thing to define. What is the barrier between where you desired something – and when you truly _needed_ it? Of course he knew _what_ it was that he wanted... but did he really _need _it. Marik cocked his head to the side as he contemplated the issue.

That annoying voice in the back of his head persisted to argue for the latter, which was what made Marik question it. This voice was no longer that of his "other half" thankfully that was dead and gone. No Marik was pretty sure that it was the regular old 'crazy' voice that he was hearing... but it was annoyingly persistent.

_You are greater than this._ It whispered in his ear, disrupting his thoughts. _How dare they degrade you so low as to be this, they should be the ones who suffer..._

And, whilst Marik had no problems with this assessment of himself, the influential nature of the voice was ringing alarm bells in his head and he had no intention of making any decisions that were not his own.

'I will not be another pawn' Marik said clearly. Previously they would argue for hours on end until the voice "gave up" – as Marik coined it – and faded off into the darkness of this damned room. Yet Marik had recently discovered this line of attack as one that stopped the voice in its tracks, and it became very useful to use when he just wanted to be alone in his head.

However the voice was being especially persistent today.

_I am merely showing you the game board. You are not a pawn... but a King. One who must send his troops out into battle, but you cannot do that here..._

'A King?' Marik scoffed, this was new.

_Yesss a King, one that must amass an army. _It hissed more than spoke.

'I don't know if you've noticed but there aren't too many troops following my every whim anymore.' Marik shot back.

_Your troops have not deserted you, they merely wait to be called. Humans are weak and unreliable, you cannot depend on them to protect you. They are thankless and feeble beings. Where you can rise above them and bring them to their knees, with your truly loyal servants..._

'They're not all bad.' Marik said, almost childish in his tone. A pair of chocolate brown eyes swam before his vision... then a pair of Amethyst ones.

_You would paw after your gaolers?_ The voice challenged, its pitch rising with the passion of its words. Still mocking him but Marik could help but to be a little swayed by those words.

_Protect them and defend them? You are not in their cares anymore, they have left you. They locked you in here, away from all others. But we can make this world a stronger one, build a race to make a better one. Keep the good and disregard the bad. We are all powerful and we deserve to show these weak little creatures what they are! _The voice was shouting now, echoing around within his head until Marik was not sure whether it was the voice within his mind that spoke, or if it was his own words that were bouncing off the softly padded walls of his prison.

_We deserve it, and you agree. Of course you do, after all we are the same are we not._

Marik gaped silently as the voice faded to the darkness once more leaving him alone with his thoughts...

And it was right, when it all boiled down to it they both wanted the same thing.

_Freedom_

... now was that _want _or _need_?

* * *

><p>Please let me know how I went, hope I didn't loose any of you... plese review<p>

Phoenix


End file.
